


Not So Lazy Morning (Sam x Reader)

by sparklingcas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Explicit Language, F/M, Language, One Shot, Oral Sex, Reader Insert, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Sam Winchester/Reader - Freeform, Sex, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural Reader insert, Waking Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 08:38:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12186636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklingcas/pseuds/sparklingcas
Summary: One of your favorite things is waking up next to Sam, especially when you’re both naked.





	Not So Lazy Morning (Sam x Reader)

Slowly, you began to wake up to the soft touch of your boyfriend’s hand on your bare shoulder. It was obvious that it was a sunny morning before you even opened your eyes, seeing the light shining through your closed eyelids. Taking a deep breath in, but keeping your eyes closed, you rolled over on your side so that Sam could pull you into his arms.

It was so easy to relax into him as the sound of his heartbeat drummed in your ears while your head rested against his chest.

“Morning,” he said quietly as you absentmindedly traced your fingers along the firm planes and dips of his chest.

“Morning,” you mumbled back while you finally began to open your eyes. He was your first sight of the day, your eyes tracing up his familiar features until they reached his perfect, gorgeous hazel eyes that told you he was still sleepy as well. You had just enough time for it to register before he lifted his head slightly to kiss you.

You had always gotten lost in him, from the very moment you’d met him. Your breath still hitched whenever his tongue danced along your bottom lip, and your heart rate sped up each and every time you were able to taste him.

And this morning, you tasted coffee. Pulling away, you raised an eyebrow at him. “You’ve already been up.”

“Hmm, maybe,” Sam admitted while running his fingertips down your arm, then back up, then down again to trace swirls over your chest and slowly caress over one of your breasts.

Licking your lips, you said, “Is there still coffee?”

“Of course,” he assured you as he began to lightly tease your nipple with his forefinger and thumb, “but do you want coffee now? Or something else?”

“What’s the other option?” you breathed while your hand disappeared under the sheets, down to Sam’s already hardening cock.

Before he could answer you, you were already wiggling out of his grasp and bringing your lips up to his neck. You kissed and nibbled his skin, making sure to pay extra attention to that extra sensitive spot over his pulse point that always made him moan just loud enough for you to hear.

One of your favorite parts about going down on Sam was the way you could feel his body react to you. You loved the way he reacted when you kissed his chest, loved the way he got just a little bit squirmy whenever he felt your hair brush across his bare skin as you tasted every inch of his body.

You peppered kisses all down his torso, right down to that perfect V of his, teasing him with your lips all around where he wanted to feel them the most. You glanced up to make eye contact with Sam, but with a smirk on your face, you pulled the sheet up over your head so that he couldn’t see what you were doing, denying him that privilege. One of your hands held onto his upper thigh while your other slowly made it’s way up to cup his balls.

Sam shifted slightly in anticipation for whatever it was you were about to do. His cock rested against his abdomen. Hard, and ready for you to place your tongue on the base and licked up slowly, all the way to his slit. His whole body tensed as your ran your tongue back down his length, and then back up, and he froze when you lightly sucked on the tip while gripping onto the base.

You pumped his cock a few times; your grip on him very light, and you moaned as you took him into your mouth. Sam’s hand quickly moved under the sheet to thread into your hair, and you allowed him to push you down onto his throbbing cock until the tip brushed against the back of your throat. He loosened his grip on you when he felt you begin to gag, but you were never one to let that stop you. You pushed on, wrapping your lips around him even tighter and not stopping until you were taking absolutely every inch of him that you possibly could.

When you needed to come up for air, you pulled back slowly, sucking along the way. Sam moved the sheet so that he could get a glimpse of the thing that was giving him some of the most intense pleasure he’d ever felt. You glanced up at him, saliva dripping from your mouth and down his cock as you popped off of him. Smiling while taking a quick breath, your tongue came back out to tease his tip again.

Sam’s cock was now slick enough for you to pump him at the same time you took him back into your mouth and bobbed your head; and you of course couldn’t ignore the groaning coming from above. Your free hand moved up his torso, feeling his firm muscles move under his skin as he panted. Moaning around him some more, you began to twist your hand as you pumped him. Sam had quite the hard time lying still as you worked him over, and you loved every single second of it.

“ _God, Y/N_ , I’m gonna come.” he groaned, and that was your signal to let him fall from your mouth, and stop stroking him.

“ _Mmm_ , not before you fuck me baby.” you said as you crawled up on top of him, and placed your swollen, wet lips to his.

Sam moaned into your mouth as you straddled him and rubbed your wet pussy against his cock- “Let me taste you.” he breathed against your lips.

You chuckled a bit, knowing that he could never resist you. Sam reached down and grabbed your sides and encouraged you to climb up and rest your knees on either side of his head. Reaching out and gripping onto the headboard, you readied yourself for him.

He wrapped his arms around your thighs and pulled you down, bringing your soaking wet folds to his lips. You sucked in a breath and brought your bottom lip in between your teeth, and your back arched when Sam’s tongue darted out.

That first lick on your clit was like electricity. It sent a surge through your body unlike any other, and Sam only did it again. Your nails dug into the wooden headboard and you whimpered above your boyfriend as his tongue moved down and teased at your entrance.

Sam breathed in against you and moaned from how amazing you tasted, his hot breath somehow sending chills through you. Your hips bucked and he pulled you down against him even harder, letting you grind against his mouth. He licked a stripe up from your entrance back up to your clit, sending pulsing pleasure through you; making your brain fuzzy and your toes curl. You let go of the head board with one hand to grab on of your breasts, and to tease your own nipple whilst Sam brought you right to the edge of ecstasy. If there was anything he was amazing at, it was giving you orgasms.

“ _Sam_ ,” you moaned as your head fell back, and his fingertips dug into your thighs while your body jerked around. Your walls began to flutter, craving something to clench around, and your heart rate sped up at the same time that your head began to spin. Just a few more flicks of Sam’s tongue and you’d be coming full force against his lips.

But he stopped, and pulled you back so that your ass was resting on his chest.

“What are you doing?” you asked him breathlessly.

“I want you to come on my cock.” Sam said as you looked down at him, his face glistening with your juices.

Normally you’d probably be a little annoyed, but Sam never ever let you down. He lifted you back up and moved one of your thighs so that you were kneeling on the bed- “Stay like this.”

You nodded, and soon enough he was sitting up and moving behind you. You hadn’t let go of the headboard. His firm chest pressed against your back and he moved your hair out of the way over your shoulder, and leaned down to pepper loving kisses against your neck. You reached up to thread your hand into his hair, and pull his mouth against your neck harder.

He caught on quickly, as he always did, and opened his mouth over your pulse point and bit down just hard enough to draw out a small yelp from you. You pressed back into him, you needed to feel him inside you. As if on queue, Sam reached down and gripped onto his cock, giving himself a few pumps as he guided himself to your entrance, teasing you up and down from your ass to your pussy with the tip.

“ _How bad do you need it?_ ” he groaned, you could feel his hot breath on your ear as he continued teasing you.

“ _Mmm, so bad Sam_.” you whined, and your breath hitched the moment he pushed into you.

His cock filled you slowly, stretching your tight walls that were still craving something to squeeze tightly around. Sam had moved his hands up your body to hold onto your sides while he began to move. You were unable to form words as he bottomed out inside of you.

After a steady pace was set, and you were both panting and desperately clinging to each other, Sam’s hand slid around your front and down your torso, to your throbbing clit. Within seconds of the tip of his finger circling the sensitive bud, you were absolutely falling apart.

“ _Oh god, Sam_ ,” you cried out, “ _Sam, nngh fuck!_ ” you always repeated his name when your orgasms began to take you over, and he loved every second of it.

Finally, you were able to let go, you were able to catch that desperately needed release. Your body jerked and your knees almost gave out, but Sam held you up. He was able to draw your orgasm out as he fucked you harder until he’d reached his own release.

You felt his cock twitch as his hot cum coated your walls, and your pussy fluttered around him, milking him for everything he had; both of you letting out loud and breathy moans. Sam sat still inside you for a moment as you both caught your breath, resting his head against the back of your shoulder.

“You should,” you breathed, “fuck me like that more often, we’ll never need coffee again.”

“What?” He questioned, moving his head up enough to kiss your shoulder- “you mean you’re not tired after that?”   
  
“Anything but.” you laughed. You whimpered slightly when Sam pulled out of you, and you were quick to fall over and roll out of bed to go clean up.

“So will you make more coffee then?” Sam asked  
  
“I thought you said there was coffee left!” you exclaimed.

“Hey now,” he defended himself in a joking tone while laying back down in bed and resting against the headboard, “I knew that if we had sex, you wouldn’t…want any?”

You raised one eyebrow at him before walking forward and climbing back up on the bed to place a kiss on his lips before heading back for the bathroom.

“Of course I’ll make some coffee. But next time, it’ll cost ya  _two_ orgasms.” you joked.

“Deal.” Sam called after you.

You winked at him before exiting the room to get dressed for the day, and another session with Sam already on your mind.

* * *


End file.
